Immortals
by CelTakerCena
Summary: The Authority wants to rule the whole world. But a team will not allow it to happen. Based on the game WWE Immortals
1. Chapter 1

**_Inspired by the game Immortals…_**

**_I made up a few of the powers; they don't really have the same powers as the Immortals but close enough. I added some more characters and made up their powers.._******

**_Some Chapters are short but that's how the story is written.._**

**_well hope you like _**

**_The Authority now has power and wants to rule the world…but there are some heroes that won't let them… How will they be stop..? _**

**_Chapter 1_**

_Taker P.O.V_

I felt something hurting in my hands. I kept fisting them…not knowing why they are hurting. I couched a little and got up.

I blinked a few times. I tried to breathe…I tried to relax but something is hurting.

I looked at my hands. They look normal to me…but why are they hurting like hell. I groaned as I tried to move them. I can't move them anymore.

Something was glowing around me. I fell on my knees and tried to get the pain away. I kept on pounding my hand but it hurts even more.

"What is happening?" I cried out

I felt my stomach hurting. My whole arm then started hurting. I look up to see purple light going around me.

It went through my arms…like it was becoming my veins.

I yelled out as I felt something shocking. I fisted my hand lifted my head back and yelled. I kept on yelling while the purple light goes around me.

I groan and kept on yelling. I felt numb…I can't feel my body. I stopped and fell down on my knees. The purple light was still circling around me. I then blinked.

I can get up. I can feel everything. I got up slowly and sat down. I placed my head on my hands and sighed.

"What was all that?" I asked

I looked at my hand and I gasped.

"What…" I whispered

I turned them around…looking at them with shock. They hand purple lighting in them. My veins are glowing purple. I clapped and a bolt of lightning shot out. I yelped and fell back.

"What…the?" I whispered

I traced over the veins…they grow brighter then darker. I yelped again as they grew brighter.

I then yelled out. I ran to the restroom and looked at the mirror. I stared with wide eyes.

My eyes are purple…or blue. They look more purple…they are glowing purple. I blinked a few times to see if they will get back to normal; nothing.

I touched them…they feel normal. I tried to relax. I closed my eyes for ten seconds and open them.

They are normal. I smiled a little.

"I have…powers…" I whispered

I turned on the TV to see if Raw is on. The news showed up saying all WWE superstars are sick…hurting. None are able to perform. I was surprised.

I looked at my hands. They started glowing.

"I have to help" I said

I stood in the middle of the field. I have to use my powers well. I then will help others. I started concentrating and threw a lightning bolt. I smiled wide.

I then started training.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_**

_Taker P.O.V_

I got my gear and went outside. Everything is all changed. The world isn't the same anymore. It's like everybody and everything disappeared; nothing but plain land.

A big flash appeared and then everything was gone. I wonder if there somebody else out there.

I looked up to see a figure. It was struggling to stay in the air. I stared…I then held up my shovel.

The person fell down hurting. He groaned. He was flying…but didn't know to land right.

He crawled; he looked hurt; he is in pain.

"Help" he whispered

I ran up to him and help him up. He was bleeding from the side. I then stare with worry.

"John" I whispered

"Undertaker…" he said "I'm glad…I found you"

I nodded and helped him inside my house. I laid him down and he groaned in pain. I looked at my hand…maybe I can heal.

I held John's side and it slowly started healing. John relaxed a little.

"Thanks" he said

I nodded. "What…happen?"

"I don't know…I was in pain and then I got powers" said John

"How did you get hurt?" I asked

"The authority" he said "They attacked me"

I looked down "Did they…."

"Yes…they did get powers" said John "They were the ones that open a spell and made us superheroes…I guess"

"What are your powers?" I asked

"Strength and ability to fly" he answered

I nodded. "Do you know how to use them?"

"No…that's why I fell down hurting" he smirked. I shook my head. "You…?"

"I can control lightning and heal…and a lot more" I said

"Wow" said John with a smile

I got up and got some water. I gave it to him.

"Do you know if their others" I asked

"No…all I know the authority and some people were banished in the middle of nowhere" he said "The Authority wanted me so they got me"

I looked down.

"Big Show with strength of a giant…I couldn't stop him. Kane with his fire…I couldn't escape. Triple H with his hammer skills and teleporting thing" he said

"How did they learn their powers so quickly?" I asked

"I don't know but I think they planned it" he said "Oh and Brock Lesnar with his beastly form…he is unstoppable"

I looked at him. He looks sad.

"We can stop them…" I said

"How…?" he asked

"Just trust me" I said

John nodded. "I trust you"

I smirked and we talked a little.

**... **


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3_**

_Taker P.O.V_

"Where are you Roman?" yelled Big Show "I'm going to find you"

Roman ran and hid behind an empire. He looked around and found a shield. He then puts on the Romans armor. He tried to fight Big Show but he was too strong and big.

Big Show kept knocking stuff over and dropping big rocks. Roman ran for it and punched him down. Big Show only moved an inch.

"Great…" Roman whispered

Big Show laughed and punched Roman on the face. Roman falls down hard. Roman got the shield and blocked Big Show stomp. He groans out but kept on hitting the shield. Roman rolled over and got up.

Roman was grabbed by Big Show and was thrown towards the building. Roman groans. He closes his eyes and tried to control his power.

Big Show kicked him down. Big Show laughed as he held up a boulder.

"No" whispered Roman

Big Show was then thrown to the wall. I walked up with my hands up ready to strike again.

"Undertaker" Big Show whispered

John came flying in behind me.

"John…go help Roman and take him home" I said

"What about you?" he asked

"Don't worry about me now do as I told" I yelled

John went to Roman and picked him up on the shoulder. John looked back at me while I was dodging every hit of Big Show.

John sighs and starts flying back to the house. I used my hands and shoot lightning bolts. One hits him on the eye and he stumbles back.

I fisted my hands and I used my whole powers to blow him back. He was knocked out. I smiled and then teleported back to the house.

I appeared next Roman. He was lying down on the bed hurting.

"Thanks…" he said with a smirk

John nodded as I just smirked.

Roman groaned as he tried to turn.

"Let me help" I said

Roman stared for a while then nodded.

I powered up my hands and placed it on his ribs. He gasped and then slowly smiled.

"Oh...so much better" he said

I smiled "Glad to help"

He smiled "Thank you…and you too Cena"

Cena nodded and smiled.

"Roman…may I ask what your powers are?" I asked

"I don't know…" he said as he looked down.

"I think you have a power where you can shield yourself" I said

"Maybe…" he said

"I will help you find your powers" I said "Do you want to join us to stop The Authority?"

"Yes…" said Roman "I want to stop them…and stop Big Show"

"Revenge won't help" I said as I looked at him.

He nodded. John smiled and looked at me.

Roman looked down "What if I never find my powers?" he asked

"Don't worry…Undertaker here will help you" said John "You will find them…with Taker's help…just trust him"

I looked at John with a smile. Roman nodded and looked at me.

"I will help you with everything I got" I said

Roman smiled. I then looked up at the sky.

**... **


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4_**

Triple H groan and paced back and forth.

"You were supposed to finish Roman" yelled Triple H

"I'm sorry…but Undertaker came and save him" said Big Show

"Undertaker" Triple H gasped "Oh no…"

"I tried to stop him but he is to powerful"

"Of course he is…" Triple H walked around again "I thought he won't get powers"

"Well he did" said Kane

Big Show and Kane looked at each other. Brock came in with a smile.

"Where is John?" asked Triple H

"He escaped…" said Brock

"Then why are you smiling…" said Triple H

"Because…he is badly hurt…and he won't make it far" said Brock

Triple H sighed and sat down.

"John is strong Brock…and he might be recovering" said Triple H

Brock rolled his eyes and sat down "I don't think so"

"What do we do?" asked Kane

"I don't know" said Triple H

"We can go and stop Undertaker" said Big Show

"No…"

"Why not?" asked Kane

"Because…he…is still my friend" said Triple H

"So what do we do…?" asked Big Show

"We need to get the others and destroy them" said Triple H "There might be more superstars that got powers"

"So…"

"I want them found…don't destroy them…we will rule the earth and everyone will bow down to the king" said Triple H as he smiled

"When do we start?" asked Brock

"Tomorrow" said Triple H as he walked to his room.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5 _**

_Taker P.O.V_

I woke up and walked outside. It was dark but it was supposed to be light. The sun is kind of dim. Whoever did this will pay. Everything was just fine now…it's all gone.

John walked up behind me. He was looking down and shook his head.

"How are you feeling?" I asked

"Better" said John "I just…feel different…"

"It's normal…" I said "You're body is still trying to get used to your powers"

John nodded and looked around.

"Where is everybody?" He asked

"I'm wondering the same thing" I said

Roman walked up and looked ahead.

"How are you feeling?" I asked

"Strange…I'm still trying to find out what my powers are" said Roman

"You will" I said with a raised eyebrow.

"How…?" he asked

"John follow me…and Roman stay here" I said "And don't move"

Roman stared at me confused…not knowing what is going on. John just nodded and followed me.

"What are you doing?" asked Roman

I didn't answer. I just smiled and opened up my hands. Lightning bolts were flashing everywhere.

"What…" asked John "Are you going to shoot him?"

"Are you….what are you doing?" asked Roman getting scared. "Are you going to shock me?"

I smiled.

"Just watch" I said.

I shot some bolts. Roman yelled out and blocked. A blue shield went around him and blocked the lightning bolt. Roman stared out shocked. He looked at his hands and smiled.

"We found your power" I said with a smile

"How…did you know?" asked Roman still surprised

I smiled. John just laughed out and smiled.

"That's amazing" yelled John

I then ran to Roman and he held up a fist and punches me. I flew back but started flying as Roman hands grew blue. Roman was still in shock and looked around. I was still flying and he just smiled.

"Wow…" he whispered

"You can also move objects" I said

Roman smiled and started moving objects.

"That's so cool" said John

I smiled and walked around.

"Let's train" I said

...


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapter 6_**

_Taker P.O.V_

John was kneeling down. I went up to him and kneel in front of him.

"Come on…one more try" I said "You can fly faster than before…don't stop"

John looked up and nodded; he then jumps and starts flying. I watched him go…he can go faster…I know he can.

John looked ahead…trying to stop; he is going too fast.

"Don't stop" I yelled

John nodded and pushed ahead. He went faster. I smiled. The smoke started forming and some dust came flying in. I covered my eyes.

I smirked as he started zigzagging.

"Just fly John" I said

He nods and kept on going this time going straight ahead and fast. He did it. Next is his strength.

I looked at Roman.

"You see that statue over there" I asked

"Yes…" he said

"Lift it up" I said

"What…don't you think it's too heavy" he said with worry

"No..." I said

"Well…I think it is" he said

"Lift it" I said "I know you can"

Roman lifts his hands and it turns blue. A shield formed around the statue and he tried to lift it up.

"Don't let go" I said

He kept trying. The statue went up a little.

"Don't over think it…just lift it up" I said

Roman nods and just lifted his hand. The statue then lifted and was floating. Roman laughed and put it down.

"No way…wow….did you…" he said exciting

John then landed hard on the ground breaking it.

"That was the fastest flight I been it" laughed John

John and Roman were bragging about how they achieved the task. I kept on smiling. They will get stronger…and we will save this earth.

"Guys over here" I said as I walked up.

They stood still and I smiled.

"Let's find out your finisher power" I said "John you first"

"But…what…or how do I do it?" he asked

"Do your finisher and let your powers do the rest" I said

"Will I hurt you?" asked John

"No…"

"You can't see me" he said as he ran through me hitting my shoulder. I spun around and he drops me on my head. I bounced up and he caught me.

John flies really high. I was on his shoulder…he is ready for the AA. I was got AA and I landed hard.

John then salutes and a truck came over and ran over me. How in the world did the truck appear? I got up and dusted myself and smiled. John was jumping up and down.

"Wow that was so cool…wow that was amazing" he kept saying

"Roman"

Roman stood in front of me.

"Wait…you are going to need this" I said. I handed him a spear. "Use it will"

Roman nods and started a blue light surrounded him.

He runs towards me and headbutts me. I flew back and Roman used the spear to catch me and bring me back. I was then speared to the ground.

He gets up and smiles.

"Wow…"

"You forgot something" I said "Bombs…you might need these too"

Roman nodded.

"Now…let's rest" I said with a smile. Both nodded and followed me.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Chapter 7_**

_Taker P.O.V_

I looked up at the sky. John and Roman stood next to me.

"Thanks for everything" said John

"Anything to help" I said

"How did you learn or know so much?" asked Roman

"First I trained a lot…I taught myself and then my powers took me to do the rest" I said

"You know so much" said John

"But there is still some questions I want answers to" I said. I see something moving across the land. "John…"

"Yes…" he said

"Fly over there…I think I see something" I said

"On it" he said as he started flying.

"Roman let's go" I said we started running.

John landed and knelt by the person.

"Daniel" he whispered

Daniel turned around and looked at John.

"John…glad to see you" he said

I ran to them and Roman stood next to John.

"Roman look out for any danger" I said

"Daniel…you okay?" I asked

"Yup…but my head is hurting" he said

"I can fix that" I said

"Daniel…come on…I'm not done with you"

"Big Show…and Kane" whispered John

Kane lifted his hands and smiled.

"Roman shield us" I yelled

He did so and the fire went around us. Roman lets go and stares up ahead.

"Come on…Undertaker" said Big Show "Let's see what you got…"

"Roman shield John and Daniel and yourself" I said.

"Don't fight them" said John

"I must…" I said

I stood ready to fight. Big Show ran towards me and grabbed my hand. He pushed me down towards his knee and twisted. He then threw me down.

"UNDERTAKER!" yelled Roman

I got up and fisted my hands. Lightning was forming…I lifted my hands up and gestured towards Big Show.

The bolt hit him on the chest. I ran up to him and did a choke slam on him. He stayed down not moving.

I was then hit by a fireball. I turned to see Kane…his hands ready to throw fire. I fly up to him and kicked him down. I then grabbed his throat and chocked him.

I then used my lightning bolt to thrown him far away from here. He started rolling down a hill. I ran up to John, Daniel, and Roman.

"Stay still" I said. I raised my hands and we were transported back to our house.

"NO!" yelled Big Show


	8. Chapter 8

**_Chapter 8_**

_Taker P.O.V _

Daniel was able to move and felt a lot better. We were all sitting down looking around. I gave them some food and drinks.

They chewed it all. They were hungry but there is not a lot of food out there. I looked at Daniel.

"Do…you know what happen?" I asked

"Yes…" said Daniel

I looked up surprised. I then sat with them.

"Triple H…took this lamp away from Bray Wyatt. He then released the power it had to give his people power but I guess it worked with everyone"

"Of course they would want such power" I said "Look what they have done…the whole land…city…other people are destroyed"

"I know…" said Daniel "I want everything back to normal but it won't happen"

"Maybe it will" I said "We have to get that lamp and trap the power in their again"

"How…?" asked Cena "The lamp is with the Authority"

"We have to fight them" I said

"It won't be easy" said Daniel

I looked down. He is right…the authority are a strong group.

"Then…we are going just going to have to try" I said

Roman looked down and shook his head.

"We are going to use our powers…we are going to go over the limit" I said "Are you guys ready?"

"Yes…" said Daniel "I will do anything to stop the Authority…"

"Same here" said John and Roman

I nodded and went to eating.

"I wonder if everybody got powers?" asked John "I mean…some people weren't there when it happen…or some were at the house"

"I agree….but I have a feeling they did" I said "If you are one of the superstars…than you will get powers"

"How about those who retired…?" asked Daniel

"I don't think so…." I said "But there might be chance some of them did"

Okay…so the lamp is what we have to get. Having powers is amazing but the whole place is destroyed…nothing but deserted place.

We are going to have to stand up and fight. The thing is when or how we are going to fight. First we have to find where their hid out is.

Maybe one of the Authorities might come and haunt us. Once we find him…he could probably lead us there. The thing is will they come and haunt us down.

No…we are going to travel and find them. I hope along the way we will find some else who is out there that needs our help.

I looked at them.

"Guys…we are going to travel over there to the Authority" I said "I hoping we can find some others that will need our help"

They all nodded. I just smirked. I hope everything goes well…we are going to have to walk a long a way.

"I'm going to need you guys to pack anything you need" I said

"Got it" they all said

"It will be long journey to go…" I said

"It probably won't be far" said Daniel

"I have a feeling that it is farther than any place" I said "If would of known where is is…I would have transported us there already"

"Don't worry…we will follow you" said John

I nodded.

"We will go tomorrow morning" I said


	9. Chapter 9

**_Chapter 9 _**

Triple H was with Stephanie trying to figure out a way to find the others. Stephanie just sat down like nothing is happening.

"Relax…honey…" said Stephanie "I think everything is going to be okay"

"Okay…but what if someone steps up and gets the lamp" he asked

She laughed and looked at the lamp then back at him.

"No one is stronger than us" said Stephanie "We have a strong team and the only team that knows how to use our powers"

"I know…" said Triple H "But…Big Show told me that Undertaker has powers…and that he defeated them"

"Undertaker…?" she asked surprised

"Yes…he has powers" said Triple H "I don't know about you but I think he is stronger than all of us…together"

"It can't be…" she whispered "How did he get powers…?"

"I don't know…" said Triple H "I think everyone in the roster got powers…"

"Oh no…" said Stephanie

"Undertaker…might know a lot about his powers by now" said Triple H

"We are going to have to stop him" said Stephanie

"But how…?" asked Triple H

"Maybe I can help" someone said as they walked in

"Bray…." said Triple H as he tried to protect the lamp.

"Don't worry…I didn't come for the lamp" said Bray "I figure out that ya'll are the strongest so I'm going to help you"

"How can we trust you?" asked Triple H

Bray laughed "You guys took my lamp and made me powerful"

Triple H looked at Stephanie then back at him.

"I'm not going to take back my lamp and loose my powers" he said "So…"

Triple H nodded.

"He is right" said Stephanie "We can trust him"

"Okay…" Triple H said "But if you betray us…I swear…"

"No need" said Bray

"So how can you help us?" asked Triple H "How can you stop Undertaker?"

"My spirits told me that he will be traveling to this place…" said Bray "We can send monsters along the way"

"Is he traveling alone?" asked Stephanie

"No…he is with three people" said Bray "We can stop them with the monsters we will send to destroy them"

"Very well…" said Stephanie "let's get started"

Triple H nodded.

"They won't even know what will hit them" said Bray as he started laughing.

"You think there could be others…" asked Triple H

"I think so" said Bray "We are going to have to convince them to go to our side"

"Let's hope they do…" said Stephanie "If not…they are going to die with them"

"Big Show…Kane…." Triple H called out

"Yes…" they both came in

"I want you to find others and see if they will join us…" said Triple H

"If not…" asked Kane

"Let the monsters take care of that" said Stephanie with a smile. She then kissed Triple H…can't wait for our ruling of Earth"

Kane and Big Show nodded as they went out to find others.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Chapter 10_**

_Taker P.O.V_

We walked a few miles searching for anyone out there. John flew up ahead telling us if there was danger or not.

All of us walked. The place looks so empty.

"Over there" said Roman as he pointed at two guys fighting. We all ran to them and went up close.

It was Dean and Seth. Both were fighting…hitting one another…trying to find some powers. Dean was getting hurt the most.

Roman growls and punched Seth across the place. Dean looked up surprised.

"Wow" he said as he got up. Roman stood in fighting position. Seth came running in but I stopped them.

"There is no time for fighting" I said

"There's always time to fight" yelled Dean

"No…" I said "We are lost…and confused…"

"You're right…" said Dean "I'm confused…do you know what's going on Roman?"

Seth got up "I don't know what is going on…but I'm going to finish Dean"

"You have to get through me" said Roman

"No…" I said "We can't fight now…"

Seth yelled out and his body grew yellow. He ran up to me and tried to kick me.

Roman shield me and Seth fell back. Dean got up and ran to him but I stopped him with my powers.

"Stop it…both of you" I said

John and Daniel are about ready to fight…but I told them to stay back.

"We are going to have so save our energy for the Authority" I said "We are going to have to fight against them"

Dean sighs… "Can you let go of me?"

I nodded and let him go. Seth stood up and dusted himself up.

"Dean...Seth… join us to fight against the Authority…and stop them before something bad really does happen"

"I'm in" Dean said as he looked at Roman. They did a hands shake and hugged each other.

"No…" said Seth "I'm going with the Authority"

"No…join us…I will help you with your powers" I said

"No…" said Seth "The Authority has all the powers…I'm with them"

"Fine" I said

"I'm going to destroy you all" yelled Seth as he stood in fighting position.

"John…" I said "Fight him"

Seth laughed. John nodded and stood in fighting position in front of Seth.

"I'm going to crush you" he said

John smirked "Well…let's find out"

Dean ran to me "Why can't I fight him?"

"You don't know what your powers are" I said "You are going to struggle if you do struggle"

"But…I was doing just fine until…" said Dean but was stopped by Roman

"Trust him" said Roman as he looked at me. I smirked and looked at John.

He was winning…beating up Seth. John used his flying skills and took him up high. John then dropped him down.

Seth tried to punch but was blocked by John. John then kicked him across the land. John flew up and ready his fist. He then flew down…Seth tried to get up but couldn't move.

"Stop…" I said

John did just that. He was inches away from Seth's face.

"Do you want to join us still" I asked

"Never…" yelled Seth

"Very well…John finish him" I said with a smirk. John nodded.

"NO…NO…." yelled Seth as he closed his eyes.

John swing hut hit the ground. Seth opens his eyes.

"You're not worth is" said John "Now run"

Seth nodded and started running off. I smirked.

"Well done John" I said

Dean stared at us confused. "Wait…all of you have powers?"

"Yes…" said Roman

"How come I don't?" asked Dean angry

"Because…you don't know what your power is" I said "I'll teach you"

"But…if I don't know my power…how will you know?" he asked

"Trust him" said John with a smile.

"Okay…" said Dean

"Let's move" I said

"What…what about my powers…?" asked Dean

"Not here" I said "We have to go further…"

Dean nodded "Okay...hope you're right" whispered Dean

"I know what I'm doing" I said

Dean eyes went wide. "You heard that?"

"Every word" I said as I kept walking.

"He is amazing isn't he" said Roman

"Yup…" said Dean still a little surprised with the whole thing.


	11. Chapter 11

**_Chapter 11_**

_Taker P.O.V_

"We will rest here" I said

We placed some blankets and some pillows.

"Dean… get up" I said

"Really…" he asked "I'm tired"

"I said get up"

"Great…" he mumbled I rolled my eyes.

"Stand over there" I said

He nods and stood still.

I got lightning hitting my hands and he just stared confused.

"Don't move at all" I yelled

"What…are you going to shock me?" asked Dean backing up a little.

"I said stay still" I yelled again

"But…?" he kept saying

"Trust him…Dean" said Roman

"But…he is going to shoot me" he yelled

I laughed and made the lightning stronger.

Dean was scared…he tried to back away…but I kept on telling him to stay still.

"Taker…I know I was mean to you…but that was a long time ago" he said as he pleaded.

I smirked. I made it stronger. I then threw some bolts at him. Dean yelled out and held out his hands. Some tornado started forming and threw some bolts away.

The wind was blowing really strong. Dean stared up at the tornado.

"How…what…how…" he said

I smiled and walked up to him. I then fisted a hand and another tornado formed.

"Grab it" I said

"What?" he yelled "How can you grab a tornado?"

"You'll find out how" I said

"I'm going to grab it" he said as he walked away.

I grabbed the back of his shirt and threw him towards the tornado. He got up quickly and tried to run away from it. I looked at Roman with a smirk. He shielded Dean and the tornado…I looked at Dean.

"Grab the tornado" I yelled again

"Okay…you crazy dude" he whispered but I heard it anyway. Dean slowly walked towards it…wondering how he could grab it. It was spinning round and around…the wind blowing powerful.

Dean ran towards it and grabbed the bottom. He then twirled it…around…he was laughing as he spun it around. He then threw it up and he lifted his hands…the tornado then became a hurricane.

Dean then placed his hands down and the wind stopped. I smirked at him.

"I think we found your powers" I said with a smile

Dean jumped up and cheered.

"Wow!" yelled Dean "I have the power of the wind…I can create powerful winds…"

"You sure can" I said with a smile

"Wow…you are awesome…thanks…" said Dean "I'm sorry I thought you were trying to shock me"

"It's okay…" I said

Roman fist bump Dean and both laughed. John came flying in. Daniel went up to me and started laughing at Dean. I then smiled at him,

"What…?" he said with a raise eyebrow

"I could see your horns…" I smirked

"My… what…" he said surprised

"You little horns" I said with a little laugh

"Horns...no" he yelled

He felt his head and tried to find the horns…I then laughed a little.

"You are going to have horns like a goat…." I said with a smile.

John laughed out loud. Daniel just pushed him and Cena laughed even harder.

"That is funny" laughed John again

I looked around. Dean and Roman are both excited about their powers. John is still laughing at Daniel. I smiled. But we do have to get serious.

But…we do need a little laugh.

I sat down and watched them go. I then look back and heard something. It doesn't sound good.


	12. Chapter 12

**_Chapter 12_**

_Taker P.O.V_

I got up and looked straight ahead. It was something big…loud…and it's coming toward us with a great force.

"Guys…" I yelled

They stopped yelling and ran to me.

"Over there" I said

John flew up and went straight ahead.

"Get ready everyone…" I said

I heard a yell and I see John falling towards us. I caught him and we both fell.

"John?" I asked

"It's a monster…" he groaned "A big Cyclops"

I stared with wide eyes.

Now we have monsters…just great. The Cyclops came running and broke down trees. I looked at Dean.

"Dean…Stop that monster…" I yelled

"What…how can I stop him?" he yelled

"Your powers" I said with anger

"Oh Right…" said Dean with a nervous smile.

"Roman…Pick up that boulder and get ready to throw it…" I said

He nodded and his hands glowed blue. He picked up the boulder and held it.

"Daniel…" I said as I looked at him. "Be ready to jump really high and kick him down"

"Okay…" said Daniel

The Cyclops came running and Dean stopped it with the force of the wind. I looked at Roman and I nodded. He threw it at the Cyclops hitting his head.

"Now jump Daniel" I yelled

Daniel jumped really high and kicked the Cyclops. The monster fell down hurting and made a loud thud.

Daniel walked towards it. I saw the foot move. I gasped and ran to Daniel and then pushed him from getting hit by the hand.

I was grabbed into his fist. I struggled to get free. John shakes his head and starts flying. John then punched his hand; letting go of me. I fell down but I made myself float.

I landed and I see Roman holding another boulder.

"Roman…Throw it at the back of the head" I yelled

"Dean…I need you to distract the monster" I said to him. He nods and lifts his hands. A powerful wind came with a force; pushing the monster.

"John…Daniel…Fall back!" I yelled

John flies away and lands next to me. Daniel followed and stood still. Roman saw the target and throws the boulder. It went flying and BAM...right on the back of the head.

It groaned and fell down again. This time it was dead. I sighed in relief.

"Everybody okay?" I asked

They all nodded saying they are okay. What kind of place is this? Monsters can appear now…I never believed in monsters but now I do.

"Why…did it attack us?" asked Dean

"I think the Authority doesn't want us to find them" I said

"Well…nothing can stop us" said John

I smiled at him "You're right…we can find them…no one will stop us"


	13. Chapter 13

**_Chapter 13 _**

**_Taker P.O.V _**

We all sat down. I wonder if any other monster will come and get us. I hope not. I sighed and closed my eyes.

_"__Taker!" yelled John "Help!" _

_I shot up and I see him on his knees. Brock was holding his hand around his neck. Brock then laughs and breaks John neck. _

_"__NO!" I yelled. It was too late. John fell down…his powers fading…he is gone. _

I opened my eyes with a gasp. I rubbed my face and looked down. I then looked around and stopped at John.

He was sleeping…he was still hurting even after I healed him. Why did I have the dream? It can't be a vision can it? I'm still getting used to these powers.

I know deep down; we can get stronger…this isn't our limit. I have to find out what. I feel something still building up inside me.

I know its power…but how can we release them. I looked John again. I can't let John go against Brock. He could kill him.

John flinched a little. I just sighed and looked at the rest. Dean was fisting his hands; like he was defending himself.

Dean groans and moves around. Roman was sleeping still. He is not moving but he his eyes were glowing blue. I then looked at Daniel…his horns are getting a little bigger.

I smirked and looked at Dean as he groans again. I frowned and went up to him and sat next to him. I then placed my hand on his head. He then relaxes a little.

He slowly stood still. A smile appeared in his face. I raised my eyebrow. Dean then slept with silence. I guess he was having nightmares.

I got up and move to my spot. I sat down then slowly lay down. I looked at the sky.

It was dark…some stars but you can't barely see them. I wish it was like the regular night sky…not the sky that is pitch black.

The days…I wish the sun will rise every day. It does rise…but not bright enough. It's all dark and scary now.

I blinked my eyes and kept on staring. I can't fall back asleep.

John placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Can't sleep…?" he said

"No…" I said

"Not to be mean…but you must sleep" he said "Everything will be okay…"

I looked at him. He looked confident. I then smirked.

"You're right" I said

He smiled wide. John then patted my shoulder and went back to bed.

I turned around on my side and fell asleep. Hope tomorrow is not as dangerous as today.


	14. Chapter 14

**_Chapter 14_**

**_Taker P.O.V_**

I woke up with someone yelling out. I got up quickly and looked around for trouble. I then shook my head…Really?

Daniel was looking in the mirror; touching his horns…I guess; they sort of look like goat horns…or whatever you call them.

Dean woke up and looked at Daniel. He then started laughing out loud. Dean fell back laughing hard. I just smirked a little.

"It's not funny Dean!" yelled Daniel

"Oh…it is…you look…look" Dean tried to say but was laughing so hard. "Look funny" he laughed out.

Daniel got his shoe and threw it. Dean jumped out of the way and the shoe went pass him. The shoe went straight to Roman. I stared hoping Roman doesn't get up angry.

Roman gets head on the head. He groans and picks it up. He throws it back; hitting Daniel hard on his head.

Dean laughed harder. John got up.

"What's with all the laughing…?" asked John as he rubbed his head

"Nothing" said Daniel

John looked at him with an raised eyebrow. He then snickered; trying hard not to laugh.

I shook my head "Guys…it's his power…they may be stronger than you think" I said

"You're right…" said Dean "And funnier" he said again

John laughed now. Daniel shoved John.

"Hey…" said John with a smile

"Stop it…" said Daniel

"Fine…" said John but kept on laughing.

I then noticed something moving outside. I got up to check it but nothing. I swear I saw something moving.

A huge snake pop out and wraps around me. I was being squeezed. The snake is so big; long; and strong.

"AHH…!" I yelled as the snake tightened.

"Taker" yelled John as he ran towards me. The snake used its tail to whip Cena back. Daniel and Dean came up trying to hit.

"Ahh..!" I yelled again…I could feel it tightening and growing strength.

Dean ran for it but venom was shot. Dean jumped back and landed next to Roman. Randy was walking towards us.

I looked at him. He was green…with snake skin on his back. He changed; he looks a lot like a snake.

"Stay away from my pet snake" said Randy with anger

"Your pet snake is crushing our leader" yelled John

"I don't care…he like to eat" Randy said with a smile

"Let him go or I will finish you" said Roman

"AHHH…!" I yelled out. I could feel everything collapsing inside my body. I can't use my powers; the snake wrapped my hands with me. I have to get free in order to use powers.

"I will fight you…" yelled Dean as he positioned himself.

"Very well" said Randy with a smirk.

Dean jumped and tried to punch Randy; but Randy slithered away from the punch. Randy spits out venom and Dean dodged it.

Both went at it. Dean can't hit Randy once…but Randy can't hit Dean either. Roman and John came to me.

Roman tried to hit the snake but it won't budge. John climbed out and was standing on it. He then tried to untangle me.

The snake then whipped his head; hitting John back down. Roman got tried the superman punch but it didn't do anything.

Daniel came running in and hits the snaked with his horns. The snake gets angry and hits them all.

"Help…Dean…" I yelled

Dean was on the ground hurting. Roman nodded and ran. John and Daniel tried to get up but were hit to hard.

"AAHH…AHH" I yelped. I think I heard some of my bones crack. I groaned out.

"NO!" yelled John

John ran to the snake and tried again but was hit again. Roman superman-punch Randy down. Randy yelps and falls to his knees.

The snake sees him; let's go of me. I fell right down; hurting. John and Daniel came to my aid. The snake went down to check if Randy was okay.

Randy nodded and stood up. I stood slowly with the help of John and Daniel. Roman and Dean were standing side by side.

"I will kill you all!' yelled Randy

I used my lightning powers and struck in front of him. Randy falls back and yelps. He shielded his eyes from the brightness of the lightning.

The snake went back to. Randy yelled out.

Dean stepped up "One more round Randy?" asked Dean

Randy threw venom and Dean dodged it. Dean then clapped his hands and a big wind threw Randy across the field.

Dean was now leading. He jumped and floated with the wind. I looked up watching but my ribs started hurting.

The snake was about to attack Dean.

"Roman!" I yelled

"I got it" he yelled back. He shielded Dean and the snake fell down. John comes flying in with a boulder. He drops it on the snake.

The snake went dizzy and fell down. Randy yells out and holds his head. The snake was out cold. Randy fell to his knees.

"Ahh…!" he yelled "What have you done?"

I looked at the snake. They can feel each other pain. The snake was hit on the head; so Randy has a headache.

"What have you done to my pet?" he yelled back "How could you!"

"We can help?" I said

"No…" said Randy

"Trust me Randy…" I said "But you have to do something in return"

"Never…" said Randy

"Don't you want this pain to stop…or should we hurt it more?" I said

Randy thought for a second. John got the boulder again; ready to drop it.

"Wait…" said Randy "Stop…okay…please help me"

Randy was still on his knees.

I used my powers to cure the snake. Randy sighs in relief. His headache is gone. Randy was still on the ground.

"What is it you won't me to do?" asked Randy

"Join us" I said

John, Roman, Dean and Daniel looked at me confused.

"What?" asked Dean "He tried to kill us…"

"No…he was sent to kill us" I said

Randy nodded "You're right…"

"Join us" I said

"Okay…" said Randy as he got up.

"If you betray us Randy…I will make you suffer" I said as I started walking. Randy nodded and looked at his pet.


	15. Chapter 15

**_Chapter 15_**

**_Taker P.O.V_**

"Randy has join them" said Bray

"NO" yelled Triple H as he paced the floor. "Randy is supposed to work for us"

"I know…he betrayed us" said Bray

Triple H rubbed his head. Stephanie came in and looked at Triple H.

Stephanie shook her head. "I knew it…we should have never trusted a viper"

"Now what is the plan?" said Triple H

"I'm out of ideas…but I know for sure we can't let them find this castle" said Stephanie

"I know that" groaned Triple H; now getting angry.

"We can't let them win" she said again

"Look…I know…but I don't know what to do…" Triple H yelled "You try to think of something"

Stephanie looked down hurting. Triple H sighed.

"I'm sorry…sorry…" he said "I didn't mean to scream at you"

"It's okay…you were just mad" she said

Triple H nodded and kissed her. They both sighed.

"I think I got something" said Brock

They all looked at the beast. Brock was coming in with a smile.

"Let me finish them" said Brock

"No we can't…" said Triple H

"Why not?" asked Brock

"Look…Undertaker is my best friend…" said Triple H "I don't want him hurt"

"Hunter…we have to…" said Stephanie "He is our enemy"

"But I can't…" said Triple H as he looked down. "We been close for a long while"

"I'm sorry…Hunter" said Stephanie "But it has to be this way"

"No" he said

"Sorry…"

Stephanie went to Brock. "Okay…Brock…but take some buddies with you"

"I work alone" he said

"I know you do…but Taker may be stronger…you might need a little help" said Stephanie

"Wait!" yelled Triple H

"What…" said Stephanie

"Let them come to the castle"

"What!" said Stephanie "We don't want them to go to the castle"

"I know we don't…but we got a better chance fighting them here" said Triple H

"Well…you are right…" said Stephanie "What do you think Bray?"

"I think…it is a great idea" said Bray with a smile.

Stephanie nodded "You have to come up with a way to drain the powers"

"It will work right here in this castle" said Bray

Brock smirks and walked out.

"Brock…get others and let them follow ya'll her" said Triple H

Brock nodded "I can't wait" he said with a smile.

Triple H watched him go; and stared at Stephanie.

"We got this" she said with a smile

"We sure do" said Triple H

* * *

**I will update as soon as possible..**

**What do ya'll think? **


	16. Chapter 16

_**More Chapters sorry for the wait... **_

**_..._**

**_Chapter 16_**

**_Taker P.O.V_**

"Randy…" I said as I stood in front of him. "You look sad"

"I'm …fine" he said with a grunt

"No…I know you are not…something is bothering you"

"I just…want" said Randy

"You can tell…it is best if you tell me" I said

"I followed their orders…but they still threatened me. Seth Rollins came up to me and kicked me down. I want revenge…but I can't…" he said

"Why not…?" I asked

"I had to help them" he said

"But you are with us now" I said

Randy looked up with a smirk.

"You can get your chance against Seth…and you will show him what you can do" I told him.

Randy smiled even more "I'm glad…I'm not working for them"

I looked at Randy with a smile. "You should show your scaly skin"

Randy looked up shocked. "How did you know I'm half viper? I didn't even take my jacket off"

"Randy…I know more than you think" I said with a smirk. Randy laughed a little and nodded.

"YOU TRAITER!" we head as we looked ahead.

It was Seth, Brock, Big Show, Kane, and Sheamus. I got up along with Randy.

"Guys…!" I yelled "We need help"

John, Daniel, Dean, and Roman came running in ready for battle. We stood in fighting position.

"Cute horns…" said Kane with a grin

Daniel just ignored him.

"Undertaker" yelled Brock "I want to face you…one on one"

I stared at him.

"Don't accept it Taker" said John "I will fight him"

No…he can't fight…John can die here like my visions. John flew up and stood in fighting position.

"Very well" said Brock with a smile "The rest don't interfere…if you do…I will kill him"

I fisted my hands. "John"

"I'll be fine" he said

Brock came running and speared John down. I held back; I can't let this happen. Brock held John and flipped him over. It was a suplex: John falls hard on his back.

"No…" I whispered

"Don't interfere" yelled Brock. I held back.

Sheamus got an axe and threw it. It hits Daniel on the shoulder.

"Hey" I yelled. I raised my hands and lightning appeared. Sheamus held up his hands.

"Don't do it" Sheamus said with a smile.

Brock was beating up John. I held back again; the clouds are forming. Dean was ready to blow them away. I held out a hand.

"No Dean" I said

John got up and started punching him. I smiled; he is getting his strength. John smirks and starts kicking; punching; using all his powers.

Brock fell down hurting. John flew high and went straight down; hitting Brock right on the stomach.

Brock yelled out and turned to his side. He was laying down hurting. John stood up; still hurting but able to stand.

"Help" Brock whimpered

Sheamus and Seth came running in. Daniel and Randy jumped up and tackled them down. Now they are fighting. Roman and I stood back; watching the battle.

Kane had fire in his hands. He then throws it towards us.

"Roman" I yelled

He shielded us with his powers. The fire disappeared.

"You want to fight…!" I yelled "Let's fight"

We all went at it. Powers were thrown…others missed…others hurting. I fought Kane. We both are hurting each other. Kane groaned as he fell on one knee.

I'm the stronger one.

"AHHH!" I heard

"JOHN!" I yelled


	17. Chapter 17

**_Chapter 17_**

**_Taker P.O.V_**

Brock held John down with his foot on top of his neck. I jumped and tackled Brock down.

"Fight me!" I yelled

"No" groaned John

I held up my hands and lightning struck around it. I jumped and punched him. I kept on punching. Brock tried to block but he was too slow.

Brock yelled out and lava came out. It burned my hands and I flew back.

His hands then turned to fire. He started punching while I dodged each of them.

I was hit on the gut. I flew back; burning. I looked at the others; each was fighting the enemy's.

Randy called his snake and it squeezed Seth. I then heard Brock running towards me. I jumped out of the way and he hits a rock.

I smirked. I yelled out ready for the finisher. Brock yells and I disappear underground. I grabbed his legs and held him upside down.

I threw him up and caught him; and Tombstone him. Brock lay on the floor. He was knocked out. I fell to my knees.

Kane came from behind and burned me. I yelled out and fell on the ground. Roman superman punched Kane.

Seth, Big Show, Sheamus, and Kane went to help Brock up. Brock yelled out and he fisted his hands.

John got up and stood next to me. Daniel, Randy, John, Roman, Dean and I just stood there looking straight at them.

"You will pay for this" said Brock

I held up my hand and lightning came flashing everywhere. Dean swings his hands and makes the wind blow even stronger.

"We have to go" said Big Show

They all nodded; but Brock stayed back.

"Brock" yelled Kane "We have to go"

"Not until I finish Taker" said Brock

I gave Brock a glare.

"No...Let's go" said Kane

They all started leaving. We ran after them; they tried to lose us; but couldn't.

I ran after them then realized something. They aren't putting any effort to stop us; they just tried so little.

They are planning something…I know they are…but what? I looked at Randy; he jumped high and landed on Seth.

He started beating the life out of him. Seth cried out in pain. Dean came in and helped Randy. Big Show and Kane went back to help Seth.

I then see Seth; he was losing power. We can lose power; and go weak.

Dean kept the other two away; with the power of the wind. Roman and Daniel stood still next to me; while John was in the air.

Sheamus and Brock were standing still. I then see something huge. It was the castle. We are getting closer to the castle.

Randy and Dean were thrown back by Brock. I caught Randy while Roman caught Dean. We stood in fighting positions.

They ran again. As we ran further; I can see the castle; or mansion.

We were at the castle.

Triple H and Stephanie stood on the very top. I can barely see them. Triple H held out a hand and a big powerful ball formed.

He throws it down. I gasped.

"Roman!" I yelled "SHIELD US!"

Roman did what he was told. The ball came falling down with force. It was too powerful for Roman; but he did manage to keep the shield for a long while.

Once it hits the ground; Roman gave up. We all went flying back; hitting what is in our way. They world then went black. I couldn't feel anything.

I could hear some laughter. I groaned but couldn't see anything. I lifted my hand; but then it dropped. Not knowing what is going to happen next.


	18. Chapter 18

**_Chapter 18 _**

**Taker P.O.V **

I woke up looking around. Everyone was sitting down around a fire. I groaned as I tried to get up but someone stopped me.

I looked up to see Dean.

"Take it easy…deadman" said Dean with a smile

"I'm fine" I said

"Good…" he said

"How about ya'll?" I asked

"Good…just some injuries here and there" said Dean

"How did we get here?" I asked

"We helped you up and we traveled here" said Dean "It's the only place with shelter"

"Okay" I said

"Umm Taker I need to say something" he said "Remember when I was having a bad dream?"

"Yes" I said

"I was getting destroyed…someone was hurting me" said Dean "Someone was hurting all my friends"

I looked at him.

"And then…I felt you touch my head and you were there" said Dean "You saved me from the person who was hurting me"

I smiled a little. Dean was looking down.

"I don't know…who that person was…but all I know is that he had a lamp" said Dean

"I don't either" I said "But you will find out and you will fight back"

Dean smiled.

"Get some rest Dean" I said

He nodded and lay down next to Roman. I looked around; all were sleeping now.

I lay back and yawned a little. My eyes slowly closed.

…

I felt cold; really cold. I groaned and slipped a little. I got up and there was ice; but how.

"You there!" I heard

I stood up but slipped by the ice. I got up again but this time got my balance. I see rattle snakes heading towards us. I stuck them with lightning.

They fled back and I looked to where the snakes went. I stood in fighting positions.

John and Daniel wakes up and stood next to me.

"Who's there?" I yelled

"Who are you?"

"I'm Undertaker" I yelled back.

"Taker…?"

I lifted my hand to give some light from the lightning. It was Stone Cold. I sighed in relief. Stone Cold came up to me and hugged me. I hugged back.

"My friend" I said

"I'm glad you are here" he said "I thought I was the only one"

"Not anymore" I said

"I know the Authority has powers…but I never thought anyone else would" he said

"Well we do" I said. John and Daniel stood behind me. "All of us do"

"How did you find us?" I asked

"I was walking forever to find some shelter" he said "All I remember was walking back from the store and then BOOM…I'm here and I have powers"

"I'm guessing you have Ice and snake powers" I said

"Yes…these two are my pet snakes" he said "But little by little…some ice grows on me"

"You still have some powers to adjust to" I said

"I guess so" he said "So…what are ya'll doing here?"

"It's a safe place to be here" I said "We are resting…and once we get our rest…we will go and attack The Authority"

"Well…I like the plan…" he said "I'm with you"

"We all together can stop them" I said "We just need to find our strength"

Stone Cold looks up at a castle "That's where we are going?"

"Yes…that's where we can end them" I said

Stone Cold nodded. "Those sons of bitches will go down"

I smiled. "Let's rest"


	19. Chapter 19

**_Chapter 19 _**

**Taker P.O.V**

We walked around in a group wondering where to go. I then thought of something.

"We have to split up" I said

"What…!" said Daniel

"We are going to have to" I said "We can find a way in the castle"

Everyone nodded and I just looked at them.

"You guys can do this…just find a way in…and hope everything will be okay" I said

All nodded.

"Dean and Roman; you both head towards the back" I said "John and Daniel: head to the side of the castle"

"Stone Cold and Randy head to the other side" I said

"What about you?" asked John "You won't have a partner?"

"I'll be fine" I said

John sighs but nods.

"Good…Now let's split"

I went through the front. I carefully looked inside; hoping no one was there. I went in and walked towards the stairs.

I then heard some noises. Someone was hurting. I ran to the room and see The Rock. He was yelling out as Seth and Kane were punching him.

"You like that" yelled Seth "I will be people champs one day"

Kane laughed "You are looking at the future…o wait"

"You won't be able to see the future because we are going to kill you!' laughed Seth

No more killing. I looked around finding out which way I can sneak up.

Seth kicked The Rock hard.

"You won't be peoples champ" said The Rock "You will just be The Authority's Bitch"

Seth kicks him again. Kane shook his head.

"You better shut up before we kill you this instant" said Kane

The Rock spit at Seth. He growls and kicks the Rock.

"I'm going to kill you here!" yelled Seth

I sneaked up behind Kane and knocked him out cold. Seth looks back not knowing what happen. I then shot him lightning and he flies back. I knelt in front of Rock.

"You okay?" I asked

"Yeah…" he grunted

I cut the ropes and helped him up.

"Thanks" he whispered

"Don't mention it"

I carried him on my shoulders. I have to get outside; and help him cure himself. He is kind of heavy. He is half rock; but not fully; he is still half human.

I heard some footsteps. I pushed the rock down and hid behind the boxes.

"What the…" said Stephanie "What happen here?"

She walked around the place.

"Where are Seth and Kane?" she asked. She grunts and went to go find them.

"What happen to ya'll?" she asked

"Someone attack us from behind" said Kane

"Someone….do you know who?" she asked

"No…" said Seth "He just came from out of nowhere"

"Oh great…" she growls. "Well come on…we have to go to the main room"

They walked off and I just watched them.

"What now…?" asked Rock

"We have to get out of here" I said "We can't face them all"

"Okay…" he said

We got up and ran towards the door. I heard some footsteps and I was thrown across the room.

"Taker" yelled Rock. I groaned and looked up to see a dragon.

"Oh great" I said.


	20. Chapter 20

**_Chapter 20 _**

John and Daniel went to the right side of the castle.

"Hold it" said John

"What…why?" asked Daniel "What is going on?"

"Big Show and Brock are there" said John

"OH great…" said Daniel "So now what?"

"I don't know but for sure we can't be caught" said John

"Really…" said Daniel with a raised eyebrow "What are we doing again?"

"Finding a way to get to the lamp"

"Oh right"

"Look…we can go this way"

"Okay…you first"

John rolled his eyes and went first. Daniel followed and looked for any danger. John kept on going and stopped suddenly.

"What…?" asked Daniel

"Lava" said John

"What! How is there lava if there's no volcano?" asked Daniel

"I don't know…you should ask them" said John

"Okay…I was just asking" said Daniel

"There's a bridge" said John "We can probably go there and cross this lava"

"Umm…is the bridge strong enough" said Daniel

"Well…never mind…I'll just fly us over there"

"Now that's better" said Daniel

"Here jump on"

Daniel jump on and John held him like a piggy back ride. John lifted up and flew across the burning lava. The lava exploded up and almost hits John.

He landed and Daniel jumped off.

"Let's move on" said John

"Sure…."

"Where do you think you guys going?" asked Brock

"Oh no" groaned Daniel

John stood in fighting position.

"You know this is my room…" said Brock "This is where I charge up"

"So…" said Daniel

"Oh..I can kill ya'll here" said Brock as he lifted his hands up. The lava shoots up and made a wave. He then brings it down on John and Daniel

"Run!" yelled John

Both of them started running. The lava crashed to the ground and started flowing towards them. The lava is too fast for them.

John flies up and held Daniel with him. Brock yells out and parts of lava shoot up. John tries dodging them.

"We have to go up!" yelled Daniel

"What…?" asked John

"Break…through that roof" said Daniel

"Okay…hold on tight" said John

John went full speed up and fisted his hands up. They both closed their eyes and went through the ceiling. John flew up but there was another ceiling. John stopped before he hits it.

They went down and looked through the hole. Brock was looking up with anger.

"Oh no" whispered Daniel


	21. Chapter 21

**_Sorry for the wait guys... _**

**_but here are some more chapters _**

**_Chapter 21_**

Randy and Stone Cold were walking on the other side of the castle.

"A snake haa…" said Stone Cold

Randy looked up with a smirk. "A viper…"

"Ohh…viper…" nodded Stone Cold

"Look…I'm half viper and human…" said Randy

"You should put on a jacket" said Stone Cold "You look weird with that scaly skin"

"Taker said not to be afraid to show it…" said Randy "And I believe that…I will show them off"

"Well…it still looks weird" said Stone Cold

"Well…get use to it…" said Randy

"All I have are these rattle snakes" said Stone Cold "No matter how much I shake them; they won't leave"

Randy laughed and they both kept on walking.

"I wonder how the others are doing?" asked Randy

"Don't know…but they are doing well…there hasn't been any trouble" said Stone Cold

"You're right"

Randy and Stone Cold stopped and looked ahead. Triple H was sitting down looking around; like he was thinking about something.

"We should strike him" said Randy

"No…we don't want to cause any trouble…" answered Stone Cold

"We have to…before it's too late" said Randy

"No…stay back"

Randy jumped out and stood in front of Triple H. He looks up with a smirk.

"Randy…good to see you back" said Triple H

Randy didn't say anything. All he did was stand still; then went to fighting position. Triple H laughed out loud.

"You think you can beat me" He laughed it out.

"I can…" said Randy "And you will see"

Randy toke out his tongue and wrapped it around Triple H. He drops him down; still holding on to him Randy started thumping on him.

Stone stood back watching. He is not sure if he should go out and help Randy.

Triple H groans and grabs Randy tongue and burns it. Randy yelled out and jumped back.

Triple H hands glows green and he punches Randy in the stomach. He yelps as he felt his air go out of his body. Triple H made a sledgehammer and hit Randy on his jaw.

He falls back; landing hard on his back. Randy groans out in pain but got up anyways. Triple H yells out and hits him with the hammer. He held him down; the hammer right behind Randy's head.

"I liked it when you worked for me" said Triple H "You should come back to us"

"Never" said Randy

Triple H laughed and hits him down. Randy was on his fours and Triple H placed the hammer behead his head. He lifts up the hammer and swings it down; but was stopped by ice striking to his hammer.

"Hey there old friend" said Stone Cold as he stood in fighting positions.

"Hey…you're alive" said Triple H "I thought you were gone with the others"

"Well…I guess not because I'm here" said Stone Cold "Why are you doing this?"

"Power…we will rule this Earth…everyone will be slaves"

"But no one is here…everything is gone; empty; it is a vanished place now" said Stone Cold

"The lamp can bring us back to the real world…and there we can rule the Earth" said Triple H

"I won't let you" said Stone Cold as he ran to Triple H. He got his snakes and through them to Triple H and wrapped around him.

Triple H couldn't move. Stone Cold started punching him; as he stumbled back getting hit. Triple H released himself and hits Stone Cold with the hammer.

"Let's end this" said Triple H

He lifts up his hammer and made it bigger. Randy and Stone Cold watch with fear not knowing what will happen.

He brings it down; breaking the ground and making the ground shake. The green light shines and went wave after wave towards them.

Stone Cold and Randy fell back both of them not able to move.

"Later guys" said Triple H as he walked out the room.


	22. Chapter 22

**_Chapter 22_**

Roman and Dean walk to the back side of the castle. Dean was looking down the whole time.

"What's wrong?" asked Roman

"I don't know…" whispered Dean

"Tell me…"

"I just…kept having nightmares…"

"About what…?"

"I don't know…." said Dean "I told Taker…but I can't tell it to anyone else…and I'm worried about Taker?"

"He'll be fine Dean"

"I know…but my dream doesn't show it"

"Hey…everything will be okay…" said Roman "I know it is…as long as we work together and stay together it will be okay"

"But we are not together"

They both laughed.

"Well…you know what I mean"

They kept on walking and see the door. It was slightly open; both nodded at each other and went for it.

"Look" whispered Dean.

Sheamus and Big Show were loading up some boxes. They look like weapons.

"Let's get closer" said Dean

Both went up and hide behind a wall.

Sheamus got a weapon out; it was a sword; it glows blue to get more power.

"I like this one" said Sheamus

"You do know we can't use these weapons" said Big Show

"Of course but it will be awesome if we can"

"Well…we can't not until Triple H tells us we can"

"You're right…but maybe that day will never come"

"Oh it will…"

Dean looked around to see if they can use anything to destroy them; and get pass through them.

"You can drop the boxes with the wind"

"Oh ya…you're right" said Dean

Dean lifts his hand and little wind started blowing. Dean then makes the wind blow harder; pushing the boxes little by little. Dean then started a tornado.

"What…!" yelled Sheamus

The boxes flew everywhere; dropping on by one. Sheamus hanged on to a pole and Big Show didn't move a muscle because of his size.

"Now…!" yelled Dean as they both ran to the door. Dean keeps the tornado going….it was still destroying the boxes. The weapons are being destroyed and thrown outside.

"We have to stop the tornado" said Sheamus

Big Show growls "I got it"

He grows into a giant size and breaks it. The wind spread everywhere and all boxes that were swirling fell right down.

Big Show growls again and breaks through a wall. Dean and Roman flew back with the force of the wall being destroyed.

"It was you…all along" said Big Show

Dean blew another tornado and blows him back. Big Show was moving back slowly; but it's not stopping him.

Big Show grabbed a boulder and threw it to them. Roman shields them; and Dean made a hurricane this time.

Big Show falls on one knee. They then ran for it; opening each door and going into different rooms.

They stopped as they open the door to the main room. They heard some noises and wondered what is going on.

"We are in the main room" said Dean

"Maybe…we can find the lap here" said Roman.

They heard some thumping sounds. Both looked back and watched with surprised.

Big Show came charging in; and spears Roman down the stairs. Dean uses wind to pick him up and Roman got out of the way.

He then drops the Big Show down. He didn't move he was just laying there. Dean looked around and sees a dragon.

The dragon started breathing fire; Dean jumped out of the way.

"A dragon…" said Dean "That is so cool…and bad at the same time"

The dragon came charging down. Dean went to the edge and sees Taker; Roman; The Rock trying to the fight the dragon.

"Taker…!" yelled Dean

"Dean!" yelled Taker


	23. Chapter 23

**_Chapter 23 _**

**_Taker P.O.V_**

"Dean!" I yelled

Dean smirks and jumps on the dragon. Oh great…the dragon starts swirling around; flying around trying to drop Dean.

I looked around; trying to figure out something. I see ropes and get them. I ran upstairs and wait for the dragon.

I jumped and landed on the dragon.

"Hey Taker" he said with a smirk

"Hey…" I said back. I crawled to the front and wrapped the dragon. "I think we can control this dragon"

"Sounds good" he said

I rolled my eyes and started pulling. The dragon breathes out fire. I held on tight. The dragon jerks up and Dean falls off.

"Dean…" I yelled as I tried to get him. He falls down; but then he used his powers to make him float down.

I nodded and worked on the dragon. The Rock looks around and sees Big Show slowly getting up.

"Wow…he is a big guy" said Rock

"Oh no" said Roman

"I guess we are going to have to face the giant"

They started fighting Big Show; as I tried to get the dragon in control. I shocked the dragon and it stopped. It was completely still.

I pulled the rope and it moved a little; I pulled it to the right and it went right. I smirked he is under my control now.

Big Show grew bigger and tried to stomp on the guys. The Rock uses his electrical power along with Dean's wind and Roman's shield to stop him. Big Show is strong…nothing can stop him; he is now a giant.

I drove the dragon and hit him. He groans and stumbles back. The dragon is about the same size of Big Show.

"Taker…you will fall for that" said Big Show

The dragon blew fire and hits Big Show on the chest and head. He stumbles back again; I charge with the dragon and hit him with great force.

He was about to fall. It's time to finish him. I raised my hand and lightning grew stronger; the dragon was ready to breathe fire. We both let go and shocks and burns Big Show.

Big Show falls back; and shrinks as he slowly fell. "I can't die…!" he yelled

I flew up and raised my hand again. I struck him with loads of lightning. He was yelling out in pain; but I didn't stop.

The dragon sniffs and I stopped. I looked at it with a smile.

"I think I should call you Phenom" I said

"The dragon rider" said Dean with a fist bump.

"I like the sound of that" I said "Undertaker…the Dragon Rider"

All laughed. The Rock then sees Big Show.

"He's dead" said The Rock

I flew down and landed the dragon. I got off and walked to them.

"I killed…Big Show" I whispered

All of them stared at him; he was facing down; his body burnt from the lightning. I swallowed and looked at my hands.

"How…" I whispered

Dean hugged me tight. "It's okay bro"

I gave him a raised eyebrow. "Really…"

Dean let's go of me and laughs nervously. I nodded.

"You guys okay through" I asked

"Yes…" they each answered.

"This is the main room…right" asked Dean

"Yes…" I said

"So…where is the lamp?" he asked

We then see something bright shining. We all turned around and there it is. It is in a glass container.

"I think we found it" I said

We all walked but were struck with something pink.

"Don't you dare walk any further" yelled Stephanie

I stared with anger.


	24. Chapter 24

**_Chapter 24_**

John and Daniel ran through courses; and tried to dodge every fireball Brock threw; the lava burning everything in its path.

They had been running for a long time.

"How big is this castle?" asked John

They just shrugged and dropped some stuff to slow Brock down; but the lava just melts it. They hid behind boxes; melted; behind walls; broken down.

They just kept on running forwards just trying not to get caught.

"Now what…?" asked Daniel

"I'm thinking…I just…." said John

"So…nothing then" said Daniel

"Yup…nothing…" said John and dodges the fire ball.

"Come back here and Fight!" yelled Brock

"Do we fight him?" asked Daniel

"No…"

John goes through the door along with Daniel and closed it.

"That should hold him"

Brock yells and busted the wall down; but the door behind them was still standing.

"That was explosive" said Daniel

"I guess we have to fight back" said John

"How…if he is riding with the flow of lava" said Daniel

Brock was standing on top of lava. He was riding it like if he was surfing. The place is getting hot; some stuff is melting here and there.

John then thought about something; maybe it can work.

"You run…and I will fly" said John "GO!"

Daniel started running and John flew up. Brock sees Daniel and goes after him. John flew behind Brock. John went all the way back to where the lava starts.

John breathes in and starts flying with all the force he has.

Daniel stumbles here and there trying to get away from the fire. John flew back then charged with full force. He was going extremely fast.

"Don't stop John" he said to himself. He gets his punch ready and flew faster. He felt his body was going to burst into flames.

Brock looks back with wonder and gets hit on the chest by John's fist.

Brock flew back; hitting wall by wall; by wall…he kept on going. He kept on going through each wall that was in the way.

The lava fell down and started flowing back to the hole.

John lands in front of Daniel; and they both yelled.

Daniel hits John and both fell down hurting.

"Ouch…" whispered John

"Why…did you get in my way" asked Daniel rubbing his head.

"Sorry" said John

They helped each out and walked. The holes from Brock are still there.

"How far did you think he went" asked Daniel

"I don't know…but the holes are all the way down there" said John "It's funny because it's the same size as Brock body"

"Hey look over there" said Daniel

A light was shinning bright through one wall.

"Come on…maybe that's the lamp" said John

They started running towards the light and find the main room.

"Daniel….John…DUCK!" yelled Dean

They both did and a box hits on top of them. John looks straight ahead and sees Brock getting up slowly. He then ran next to Stephanie.


	25. Chapter 25

**_Chapter 25 _**

**_Taker P.O.V_**

Seth grabbed another box and throws it towards them; but Dean blows it away. Seth is the power of speed. Stephanie smiled and looked down at us from the upper floor.

Seth can go from here to there to here in just one second. I got tired of him and shocked the whole place. Stephanie grunts and tried to take cover but was hit.

Seth was hit and falls down hurting. I got him.

"Good to see you" said Daniel as he went to me.

"You too" I said

Daniel looks back and sees The Rock and Roman.

"The Rock is with us…cool" said John

Daniel nods in agreement. I heard some groans; it was Stephanie; I think I also struck her with lightning.

She gets up and yells out "I will kill you for what you did to me"

"Come down and fight me" I said

Stephanie laughed; her evil laugh I guess.

"I can't fight you" she said

I lifted an eyebrow. "But I know who can"

Triple H came in with a hammer. I watched them; they kissed each other.

"Did he hurt you?" he asked

"Yes…he struck me with lightning"

I rolled my eyes. Triple H fisted his hand and three cages dropped down. It fell on top of The Rock; Daniel and Roman. They were then lifted up and stuck in their cages.

"Hey" yelled out Rock

Triple H looked at Brock "Go kill them"

Sheamus comes in with a smile "I'll help"

Both jumped down and stood in fighting positions. I looked to both sides; John and Dean were ready to strike.

"Where is Big Show?" asked Triple H

"Dead…" said Stephanie

"What…!"

"Taker killed him"

I fisted my hands.

"How dare you!" yelled Triple H

I threw lightning up and struck both Triple H and Stephanie. I smirked but was tackled down by Kane. We both stood up and looked at each other.

"Brother…" he said

"I have no brother" I said back

He laughs and throws fire and I dodged it. I strike lightning and he dodges.

"Kane…this isn't you…where is my brother…the one that doesn't take orders" I said

"He is gone!" he punched me down. I stood up and kept on fighting. I kept on hurting him; while he hurts me.

Dean runs to Sheamus but he was thrown down. Seth stood in front of him and stopped Sheamus.

"Leave him to me" said Seth "I got this"

Dean gets up and smirks "Come on pussy cat…let's see what you got"

Seth growls and ran to him with speed. Dean twirled around and fell down; he growls and stood up and fisted his hands.

Wind started blowing hard again.

"I will get you Seth!" yelled Dean. He formed three tornadoes along with hurricanes.

I tried to still down; covering my eyes. All of us are trying to get away from the wind. Seth was caught in a tornado and Dean finds him. He grabs him and stomps on Seth's leg; and broke it.

Seth yelled out loud. Dean kept on stomping it. He twisted it and twirled it. Seth yells out in pain. Dean then drops his leg.

The storms stopped and everything went to normal.

"You can't run anymore" said Dean "You broke your leg…it's time to finish you"


	26. Chapter 26

**_Chapter 26 _**

**_Taker P.O.V_**

"Triple H…help me…!" yelled Seth

Dean was about to use the wind to crush him but Triple H throw a green ball at him. He falls back hurting.

Seth tried to get up but his leg was completely broken. Brock grabbed John's neck and dropped him to the floor.

"You think you can get away from what you did" said Brock

"I was hoping" said John

Brock grabbed his leg and smashed him down. He then twirled him and threw him. Brock hands turned to lava and throw it to John.

Stone Cold jumps in and freezes the fire. Brock stared with anger.

"I like the cold more than hot lava" said Stone Cold. He then turns himself into ice and ran to Brock.

I blocked some of Kane's fire. I punched and kicked him; hitting him everywhere. Stephanie raised a hand and a pink hand appears. It was her hand; I guess she can control.

She fisted her hand and held my foot down. Kane laughs and walks to me with fire building up in his hands.

Kane was then wrapped around by a tongue and then thrown back.

"Randy…" I said

"Hey Taker…" he said

Kane got up slowly. I went up to him and held up so I can see him eye to eye.

"Come back to me brother…" I said "Don't let them control you"

Kane was blinking a few times. He stared wide eye at me; like if he is lost.

"No…I work for the Authority" he answered

I punched him "No…you don't work for anyone"

"Let go of me" he yelled

"Not until I have my little brother!" I yelled back as I punched him again. Kane growled and fell back. I ran to him and kicked him.

"You were always the Devil's favorite demon…" I said "I wonder what you are now!"

"I am Cooperate Kane" he yelled

"No"

I jumped to him and he dropped me down. I groaned out as he started burning my chest. I shocked and he flew all the way.

I walked up to him. I'm about ready to finish him. He lifts up his hands and tries to surrender.

"Please…Taker…no mercy" he said

"I'm sorry Kane" I whispered

I lifted my hands. I was then knocked to the other side. I hit the wall behind with a great force.

It was Bray Wyatt. He was laughing as he stared at me with those weird eyes. Kane got up slowly and watched him.

Bray jumped up and started floating. He landed next to Triple H and Stephanie. I got up slowly and walked towards them.

"Come down and fight!" I yelled. I was grabbed from the back and was thrown down. Kane stomp on me. My breath went out in a flash.

I yelled out and struck him with all the lightning. Kane groans and falls back hurting.

I got up and stared at the Authority.

"Come on…Let's see if you are powerful" I said

"Well…we are because your comrades are getting their ass kicked" said Stephanie

I stared at her with anger.


	27. Chapter 27

**_Chapter 27 _**

John got up and went to help Stone Cold. He jumped up and flew as fast as he can and hits Brock on the back.

Stone Cold dodges it and grabs Brock's leg and threw him. Brock groans as he tried to get up. John flew again and punches him.

"Stephanie…" said Triple H "Upgrade him"

"Sure thing" she said.

Bray laughed and grabbed the lamp. He gives it to her and she smiles.

Something purple shoots Brock on the back. He falls down hurting; he was yelling.

John and Stone Cold just stood there watching. Brock then shoots Stone Cold. John gasps and sees Brock getting up; he looks bigger.

"A cyborg" whispered John.

Brock left side was robot; and the other human. Brock has a red eye that can shoot lasers.

"Triple H" said Stephanie

Triple H nodded and a cage dropped down and caged Stone Cold. He was lifted up and was next to Daniel. Roman and the Rock are on the other side trying to break free.

John jumps and dodges the laser that was meant for him. John flew up and stayed up there looking down at Brock.

He smiles and jumps up and grabs John's foot. He was brought down with great force and hit the ground with power.

John yelps; he was picked up again and slammed. Brock did it once more; and then again. He is not stopping.

"Rock…electrocute Brock" said Daniel

The Rock did so and hits Brock. He yelps and his robot spots started sparkling; little bolts are shooting.

The Rock hits him again. Brock started running off; trying to take the sparks away from him. He was slowing down.

John flew as fast as he could and picked up Brock. He slammed through walls. John covers his eyes.

John then let's goes of him and Brock kept on going. He then stops when he hits a steel wall. John looks down to see water. Brock fell down and he gets shocked. He then fell down; not moving at all.

"He's dead…" whispered John

John sighs and flies back to the main room. John flies up and tries to hit the cage open. Triple H uses his powers; a hand appeared and grabbed John.

Triple H started squeezing him. John yells as he felt his bones cracking. John closes his eyes and tries to get his strength.

John opens out his arms; it is working. Triple H struggled to keep it close; but John's strength is getting stronger.

Triple H then uses the other hand; both hands are now squeezing John. He didn't give up; he tried again; moving the hands little by little.

Stephanie growls and shoots John on the head. John loses his strength and gets squeezed again. Stone Cold tried to freeze the hands but it wouldn't.

The Rock uses his electric power but it won't budge.

"Guys…you're powers don't work with me" said Triple H "I'm the powerful one"

The Rock and Stone Cold tried together; trying to free John. Triple H moves his hands and Stone Cold got hit by electricity while the Rock hand gets frozen.

They tried again. Stone Cold was still feeling the effects but he is covering himself with ice. The Rock tried to break the ice.

"Give me the lamp" said Stephanie

Bray gives them the lamp.

"I'm sorry legends….but you don't last forever" she holds up the lamp and it glowed.

All gasps and looked with wonder. John was squeezed tighter. He couldn't breathe.

"TAKER" he yells


	28. Chapter 28

**More chapters **

**Sorry for the wait **

**_Chapter 28 _**

**_Taker P.O.V_**

I looked up to see Stephanie with the lamp. Triple H hands were closed and I looked to where John is at.

I struck them with lightning. Triple H let's go of John; as Stephanie falls on him. They both fell down; hurting.

John falls down but got his balance. He floated down to the ground and started coughing. I ran to him kneeling next to him.

I looked around and see Dean fighting Sheamus. He was using his wind powers; getting some hits; hurting Sheamus.

I think he is after Seth. Dean yells and starts a strong wind and blows Sheamus away. Randy comes up and RKO's Sheamus.

"Seth is all yours" said Randy

Dean nodded and walked towards him.

"You will die…" said Dean

Poor Seth…but he did caused so much pain to Dean. Triple h gets up groaned and sees Stephanie.

"Stephanie…wake up…." whispered Triple H. He shakes his head with anger. He then yells and grabs Randy; John and I and were chained up to the wall.

Dean looks back.

"You will pay for this Taker" yelled Triple H

Dean growls and ran towards Seth. Seth gets up and fights Dean; he tried his best but Dean was beating him.

"Dean…please stop…" said Seth

"I will never" said Dean

"Look please….We are friends" he said

"Not anymore" said Dean

"Dean…don't do this"

"I will destroy you for what you had done"

"Dean…I'm still your bro…"

"No…not anymore" said Dean "We are no longer friends…nor brothers"

"Why…I mean we still…"

"You betrayed us…" yelled Dean "You left us…."

Dean kept on hitting him with everything he got.

"You think you're the best!" he said "We made you the best…we trusted you…we went through it all….and you just throw it away!"

Dean yells and a big wind was swirling. Seth was caught in the middle. He felt his breath getting away.

"I'm sorry DEAN!" yelled Seth

"No…it's too late" he yelled "This is for me and Roman"

The wind blew stronger. Seth yells out; his body disappearing with the wind; turning into dirt. Dean watched with hateful eyes. He didn't look away; he wanted to see Seth die.

Roman watched with anger. Seth did hurt them; they had it all. Now he thinks he is better than all of them; and he doesn't need him.

"You deserve this" yelled Dean

"Please…HELP!" yelled Seth but he was slowly fading away. Seth tried crawling; clawing his way out but the wind kept him in the middle.

"Bye Seth…now you feel my pain" said Dean

Roman nodded "We were the best…now you are nothing"

Dean blew the wind harder; making it hard to see them. Dean then closes his fist and Seth was gone. Dean smirked.

"You dead Seth" said Dean. He looked up at Roman and lifted his fist. Roman lifted a fist too.

"Bye Seth" they both whispered with a smile.

Stephanie gets up and looks at them. She searched for Seth but he is gone.

"Seth! No!" she yelled

Triple H looks to Dean. He was surprised. He gets angry; he looks at us.

Stephanie gets the lamp and points at me.

"Bye Taker!" she yelled

Dean gasped and ran in front of me. He starts the wind.

The purple light flashed and went through the wind power. Dean yells out as it struck his chest. Dean coughed out a little; the wind slowly stopping. Dean fell to his knees.

"DEAN!" I yelled

...


	29. Chapter 29

**_Chapter 29_**

**_Taker P.O.V_**

"NO!" I yelled as bolts of lightning broke the chains. I ran up to Dean and held him. "Dean…"

He was struggling; his powers are fading; his eyes slowly closing.

"Hey…stay with me" I said

"Taker…" he whispered "Thank you…for everything"

I nodded "Dean…you are going to be okay"

"You help me through it all" he whispered "I'm glad I fought by your side"

I swallowed. I felt his body slowly limping down. He smiles one last time and he was gone.

"Dean!" I yelled

"NO…Dean…NO!" yelled Roman from the top. I closed my eyes and held him. I hugged him.

"Dean…" I whispered

"No…I will avenge you" yelled Roman "You will die…Stephanie!"

Stephanie laughed "I'm so sorry….oh wait…no I'm not"

John flies up and tries to hit Stephanie but Sheamus jumped up and brought him down. John and Sheamus started fighting.

"Dean…Taker do something!" yelled Roman

"I can't…the lamp took his powers away and he is gone" I said

John flew up and releases Daniel. They both went down and stood in fighting position in front of Sheamus.

They both ran to him. Daniel hits him on the back while John punches him. Sheamus tries to hit but they are hitting him one by one.

John and Daniel kept on punching. John smirked and kicked Sheamus on the stomach. Daniel knelt down and grew his horns.

Sheamus punches John; and he stumbles back. John tried to get his balance.

"John" yelled Daniel "Bring him over here"

John nodded and tried to dodge and hit him to the spot. Sheamus grabbed his axe and stabbed John on the shoulder. He yelped and fell back hurting.

Sheamus brogue kicks John and he flips over; lands hard in front of him.

"Time to finish you fella" said Sheamus as he grabbed the axe.

"No…" whispered John

Daniel ran up to Sheamus and stabbed him in the legs with his horns. Sheamus yelps and stumbles; his blood flowing down.

Daniel looked at his horns and groans "Oh…blood"

Sheamus yells out in pain as he took steps.

Stephanie lifted the lamp but I struck her with lightning. She yelps and falls down but Triple H caught her.

I looked down at Dean; he looked like a normal person. I carried him to safety and laid him down.

"This is for you Dean" I whispered "This is for everyone"

I struck them with lightning again but they went to safety. Triple H closed the doors; I have to go up there and stop them.

I was kicked down by Kane.

"You are not going anywhere" he yelled

Sheamus got up and kept on fighting. Daniel was fast enough to dodge each blows; and kicks. Sheamus was still hurting by the stab wounds.

John grabbed him by behind and picked him up. Daniel knelt down again and John flies him to the horns.

Sheamus groans and felt the horns through his chest. He then drops him down; Sheamus is now dead. Daniel groans again and shook his head.

"Man…I hate blood" said Daniel

John laughed "Well…we finished him"

"Let's help the others…" said Daniel

John flew up and helped The Rock out. He then went to Stone Cold. Roman was kneeling down; looking sad.

"Roman…" John said with worry

"They…killed Dean…" he whispered

John looks down "Well…let's make them pay"

Roman went down along with John. They all started running but were stopped by a force field created around them.

"Look…Taker is getting beat" said The Rock

I groaned as Kane hit my face. I fell down and laid there. Kane made a sword out of fire and smiled.

Randy comes up and grabs him throwing him down. Randy then picked him up and spit venom in his eyes.

Kane yelled out and fell to his knee; Randy then RKO him. Kane was down for a while but fire started building up.

Randy smirks and stood in fighting position. I went to his side got ready.

I struck lightning towards him; and Kane yells out. Randy runs and hits Kane on the side of the stomach.

I used my lightning powers to transport myself next to Kane. He was in pain; Randy got venom and about ready to end him.

"Stop" I said

Randy nodded and stood still.

"Kane…you are my brother…" I said

Kane looked down.

"I want my brother back" I said

Kane looks down and sighs. He was still in pain; but he started calming down. I kneeled in front of him.

"I just…" he said

"They are using you" I said. I placed my hands on his head. He growls as he sees vision; of us working together.

He yells and falls back. He then got up and hugged me.

"I'm sorry brother" he said

I nodded and stood up with him.

I was hit on the stomach and I flew back. Kane turns around with his fire ready.

...


	30. Chapter 30

**_Chapter 30 _**

"I'm sorry…" said Bray "It's time to finish Taker"

"Not while I'm standing" said Kane

Randy walked up and said "Same here"

Bray laughed and started running towards them. Kane and Randy get hit but manage to get up. Kane throws fire while Randy throws some venom.

Bray disappeared and both were looking everywhere to find him.

"Where is he?" asked Kane

Randy closed his eyes "Over there"

Randy jumped and kicked him down. Bray growls and falls down. Kane throws fire and hits him on the chest.

"Don't kill me" he said with fear

Kane kicked him while Randy punched him. Bray spreads his arms and blew both of them away. Kane gets him on his head and he groans.

Randy gets hit on the back. He gets up and tries to punch him but Bray punches him first.

Bray grabbed Randy and threw him towards the others. Randy tried to run but was blasted back from the force field.

"No!" he yelled

Roman tried his best to break free; but the force field was strong.

"We have to get out there" yelled Stone Cold

The Rock used his electrify powers but did nothing.

Kane gets up and starts fighting Bray. They dodge; hit; tried to bring one another down. Kane burn the ground and Bray yelps.

He makes the fire explode up and throws Bray back. Kane made a sword out of fire and started running towards Bray.

Bray dodged a few and he punches Kane. He then disappears and walks around. Kane growls and looks around; ready for anything.

Bray stabs Kane on the leg. He yelps and fell down. Kane crawled away and tried to get away. He can't see Bray.

"I'm here" he said as he stabbed Kane on the stomach. Kane yelped and tried laid there hurting.

"Next is Taker" said Bray. He starts walking towards Taker.

John looked around.

"Rock…electrocute my hand" said John

The Rock nodded and electrocutes his hand. John flies as fast as he could and punches the force field.

The force field breaks and everywhere was free. Stone Cold threw his snakes towards Bray. He yells and tries to get the snakes off him. Stone Cold then freezes Bray.

The Rock and Stone Cold nodded and punched Bray down with all their power. He yells out in pain; the electricity going through Bray; while Stone Cold is freezing Bray.

They used all of their powers and Bray was yelling; until he fell silent.

"I warned you not to kill me" he whispered

They let go of him and he falls down dead. The Rock and Stone Cold fist bump and laughs. Bray was dead now; just two more people to go.

"Well…that creep is gone" said The Rock

Stone Cold laughed "Well…let's have a talk with our boss"


	31. Chapter 31

**_..._**

**_Chapter 31_**

**_Taker P.O.V_**

Bray started groaning. He moved around; trying to get free from somewhere but how he is dead.

"What is going on with Bray?" asked Daniel

"I don't know" whispered Randy

I then see a light flash in his chest.

"He warned us not to kill him" said Kane

"And we did" said Stone Cold

A monster then appeared from his chest. It was huge.

We all gasped and stood with fear but I stood showing no fear. The monster was laughing.

"I'm free" he yelled "Now it's time to crush the tiny people"

I whistle and my dragon came diving in. I got on and started swirling around the monsters. John flies up and starts punching the eye.

The Rock and Stone Cold jumped really high and used their powers. The monster did stumble. Everybody tried there every power.

I pulled up the dragon and started breathing fire. The monster yells out and swings his hand but we dodged it. John punched the eye; he yells and swings again.

The Rock and Stone combined there powers and started hitting the monster. Daniel climbed up to get a rope.

"Daniel!' yelled Triple H

He turned around and was struck by the lamp. Daniel falls off the stair case and John caught him. He landed and lay him down. I dove and looked John.

"He…is gone" said John with fear

"No…!" I yelled; not another fighter.

"Look out!' yelled Stone Cold as he jumped up and pushed me down. The lamp hits Stone Cold on the arm. He yells out and his ice started melting. He is turning into a normal.

"Stone Cold…take cover" I yelled. John looks at me.

"This has got to stop!" I said "John…you and the others keep the monster busy…I will meet with the leaders"

John nodded. Stone Cold went up to Daniel and took him next to Dean. I looked at both of them.

I got up the dragon and flew towards the leaders. Triple H frowned and I shocked them with all the force I have. The lightning struck them; and threw them to the other room.

The dragon grabs Triple H and flies up. He tried to escape but the dragon had a good grip.

Stephanie gets up "Let him go!'

I smirked "Sure"

The dragon lets him and he comes falling down. Stephanie gasps and watched him. I then throw lightning towards him. It strikes his chest and he growls. He falls hard. I flew the dragon towards Stephanie and I throw a lightning bolt.

She gets hit; and she jumps back. As she jumped back; she bump the lamp and it falls. It shot something from the lamp; and hits me. I yelped and lost all my strength.

She laughed as she sees me struggle. I then fall off the dragon. He turns around and dives for me; saving me before I hit the ground.

He set me down gently. I tried to breathe…but my whole body is now numb. I felt my eyes closing; my power draining.

My whole world just went dark.

...


	32. Chapter 32

**_..._**

**_Chapter 32_**

Roman shields the monster and tried to get it steady. The rock is fully rock now and he was ready to bring the monster down.

John was flying up and twirling around trying to get the monster attention.

Kane circled the floor with fire; while Randy held the rope in place.

The monster kept on yelling; and trying to destroy any person.

"Now!" yelled John

Roman lets him go but the monster kicked his foot and hits Roman. He was out cold. Randy and Kane tightened the rope and pull the monster feet together.

The Rock jumped up and landed on the monster head and brings him down with a great force. Kane then burns the ground.

John flew up and went down with full speed. John then hits the monster in the head. The rock did the same and the monster is gone.

"We did it" said The Rock

John nodded "Now we have to help Taker"

"Sure thing…" said The Rock. He then yelps and falls to his knees. His powers are going away.

"What is happening?" asked Roman

"I don't know…" said John

Kane comes up and hold on to the Rock. He is turning normal and he closed his eyes and stood still.

"No!" yelled Roman

"They still have the lamp…we have to get it" said John "Kane you stay with Dean, Daniel, and The Rock and Stone Cold and protect them"

Kane nodded.

"Randy and Roman…with me" said John as he started walking. They ran into the room and stood still.

"Taker…" John whispered

Taker is on the floor; he…is gone. John shook his head.

"How could you!" he yelled "He was your friend"

"But he went in our way…so we finished him" said Stephanie "And we will do the same for you"

Triple H walked in and threw his hands up; lightning struck them and they all fell back.

"How…?" asked John

"The lamp…it gives us power" said Triple "I now have everyone's power…"

He floated up with the power of wind. Roman grew mad and ran towards him; he was shocked and thrown back. Triple H then electrocuted him.

Randy grabs Triple H hand with his tongue and tried to bring him towards him. Triple H froze Randy's tongue.

John flew fast towards him and Triple H turned to Rock. John punched but it didn't hurt Triple H. John started shooting blows to him; blows after blow…kicks after kicks.

Triple H grabbed John by the collar and lifted him up. The horns grew and he stabbed John on the shoulder. He was thrown back.

Randy went for an RKO but Triple H disappeared and reappeared behind him. Triple H freezes his own hand and punched Randy on the back.

Roman runs up with his sword and shield. Triple H blocks each sword blow. Roman shielded himself when Triple H throws some lightning.

The lightning was so powerful that it made Roman fly back. Triple H lifts his arms and wind started blowing with great force. John gets up and tries to see but it was dusty.

"Where are you?" whispered John

Triple H punched John; and he groans. He then kicks John on the back. He was going everywhere; John couldn't keep up.

"Come on…" yelled John

Triple H grabbed all of them and freezes them to the ground. Triple H took out his hammer and laughed "Bye"

"NO!" someone yelled. Triple H turned around; then was stabbed; by a sword.

They all gasp.

,...


	33. Chapter 33

**_..._**

**_Chapter 33 _**

"How…could…" cried Triple H "But….you were killed"

Stephanie covered his mouth with surprise.

"We just killed you!" she yelled "How…did…you"

Triple H chest was stabbed; the sword was still through him. He fell to his knees and groans.

"How…can I lose?" asked Triple H "I'm the most powerful"

"You have killed some much…"

Triple H stared at the person who has the sword. He was staring with fear; and the other with anger. He looks mad.

"You will not kill another"

Triple H yelps in pain as the person twisted the sword.

"And now….you are dead"

He yanks the sword out and Triple H fell down; his power drain and is gone.

"How dare you kill my husband" yelled Stephanie "You lunatic"

"Dean…?" whispered Roman

Dean smirked and waved. He stood in fighting position.

"Come on…girl let's end this" said Dean

"How could you still be alive?" asked Stephanie

"My dream…I have to get up and defeat you…my heart started and I followed my dream" said Dean

"And what's that?" asked Stephanie

"Is to destroy you" yelled Dean as he jumped up and started twirling. He forms a tornado and Stephanie tries to hold still.

Dean lands and sees Taker. He gasped and looked at him. Dean frowned; then grew angry.

"You killed him" Dean whispered

"I sure did…the legend is dead" said Stephanie

"No…" yelled Dean as he fought again. Dean powers; grew really strong; Stephanie couldn't stop him.

She pleaded him to stop but Dean kept on hitting her. She tried her best to fight back but Dean wouldn't let her breathe.

"I will kill you…" yelled Dean with every blow "You bitch"

Stephanie throws Dean back and she started running towards the lamp. She hits the lamp and it shoot power everywhere.

Roman turns around and was struck by the power. He falls down; not moving. Randy tries to block but it hits him. He flies back hurting; John was hit on the back.

He tried to keep his powers but it was slowly fading away.

"You're next Dean!" yelled Stephanie

She grabbed the lamp but she was struck by lightning. Dean turns around to see Taker standing with his hand up.

"Wow…" Dean whispered

Taker had a purple jacket with skulls; and has a little bit of green. He looks a lot like a deadman now.

Dean blows some air; while Taker throws lightning. They both hit Stephanie and she falls back hurting.

Taker and Dean walked up to her. Dean grabs a sword and smirk at Stephanie.

"Bye" said Dean

Taker nodded and struck the sword to make it powerful. Dean lifts it up and strikes her on the chest.

She groans and yells out in pain. She slowly turned around and used her powers to shoot the lamp. Taker and Dean stared with wide eyes.

The lamp was ready to explode.

"Oh no" whispered Taker

The lamp shoots out many lights; each hitting the wall and destroying it. Dean was hit by one and flew back; another was about to hit but Taker stopped it.

"You saved me…like my dream" Dean groaned

"Stay safe" said Taker "I have to stop this lamp"

"No…you will get killed" said Dean

"It's the only way" said Taker

Dean nodded and watched Taker go closer to the lamp.

...


	34. Chapter 34

**_..._**

**_Chapter 34_**

**_Taker P.O.V_**

I slowly walked towards the lamp and watched it shoot its powers. A great wind started blowing and starts swirling.

I covered my eyes. I have to stop this. I made a lightning cloud above it and tried to strike it. It was getting brighter. I was pulled down; by the force of the lamp.

I got up and tried again but I was again pulled down. I shot a lightning bolt but it blocked it. I sighed.

"I have to do it the hard way" I said

I walked towards it; this time getting closer to the lamp. I can see purple light and dark powers spilling out. The lamp grew brighter as it was about ready to destroy the world.

I was struck on my arm; and I fell back. I ran towards it and knelt in front of it. My hand turns into lighting.

I lift my hands and shoot the lamp. It didn't do anything. I yelled out as I stomp the ground.

"How can I stop this" I whispered

There must be a way; A way to stop it from exploding, a way to stop it from destroying this Earth.

I grabbed the lamp; even though it was burning like hell I didn't let go of it. I yelped as some powers hits my chest.

"I must finish this" I yelled

I lifted up the lamp and struck with all the power I have. I yelled out and lightning came striking around us.

I kept yelling at the top of my lungs; the lightning destroying the lamp; while the lamp is destroying me.

I have to keep going; I yelled out and my powers grew higher. As I used my powers towards the lamp; I start losing them.

I can't let go; the lamp was close to being destroy. The lightning struck around us; some even struck me. I yelled out for more power; while I was in pain.

I closed my eyes and let the lamp destroy me. A big lightning bolt strikes and it explodes.

I open them slowly and see a bright light in front of me. It was exploding…I did it. The lamp is destroyed; I then closed my eyes slowly.

Dean covered his eyes; as the big lightning bolt strikes. It was bright; really bright for him. It cleared.

Dean gasped and looked around. "Taker?" he whispered

Nothing...was there. It was empty….the lamp gone….Taker is gone.

"He did…he stopped The Authority" said Dean

A big bright light appears again; blinding everyone. Kane was with Stone Cold and both covered their eyes as the light grew.

Everything is now white…no one knows what's going on.

...


	35. Chapter 35

**_..._**

**_Chapter 35 _**

**_Taker P.O.V_**

I groaned as I felt my heat burn. I turned over and fell off of something. I yelped and tried to get; I opened my eyes and gasps.

I'm at my house. I then see someone look down at me.

"You okay hubs?"

I smiled wide; it was Michelle. She is right here. I got up quickly and hugged her tight.

"I'm fine now" I said

She laughs and hugs me back. Everything is now back to normal….wait I hope so.

"Wait…time is it?" I asked

"Its 7:00…you slept for a long time" said Michelle

"I did…" I said

"Yes…" she said

"Oh…" I got up and turned on the TV. Triple H and Stephanie were standing in the ring; making a promo I guess.

Triple H said something "No one can rule the world…while there are good guys out there…they can beat your ass"

So…it did happen. I went online and looked up the backstage video. Dean and Roman smiled and bro hugged each other.

"I'm glad everything is back to normal" said Dean. Roman nodded.

I went back to the TV and John Cena was talking about Rusev. He looks happy.

"I had a dream that I can fly" he said "And…I will fly"

I laughed. Kane just betrayed the Authority. Stone Cold had called me and asked if I was okay. The Rock was in his instagram saying the Deadman saved us; from this weird world.

I sighed in relief and sat on the couch. I looked at my hands. I then see a wave of lightning. It fisted my hands and lightning came out. I yelped and fell back.

I got up and looked at them. I tried again but this time nothing happen. I laughed out and sat down again.

Daniel came up on TV and chanted yes….yes…yes. He stopped and patted his head; like if he was looking for something. His horns; I forgot he had horns.

He laughed and sighed in relief.

Randy was being interviewed and he doesn't have the scales. He still had a jacket; I guess he found out that everything was back to normal.

Bray is still a little creepy but normal. Seth is still the champion….just great; but he did win…by cheating; man I hate that.

Sheamus is still recovering from his injury. Brock got suspended…Big Show is still with the Authority or with Seth.

The others are living like nothing happen.

I watched the rest of Monday Night Raw. I hugged Michelle closely. She laughed and shook her head; and sat down with me.

"Taker…I saw lightning hit here?" she said "What happen?"

I smirked and looked down at her "Nothing…"

She nods and looks back at the TV; while I just kept on smiling.

…

**The End **

**Thank you for the reviews **

**And some chapters are short; and sorry for the mistakes if you find some…**

**Sorry for the waiting too.. **


End file.
